habimakeoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Step-by-step inventory building in Google Chrome
This is a guide to adding items to your inventory from the files area of Habi Makeover Community the fastest and easiest way, using Google Chrome. For access to the files area, you will need to make a donation of $5.00 or more at http://www.habimakeover.com/donate/ Default browser settings and download location settings If you don't have Chrome as your default browser, you can change that. I normally use Chrome, so that's what these instructions describe. To choose Chrome as your default browser, click the wrench icon near the top right corner, open "options" and you'll see a button at the bottom called "Make Google Chrome my default browser." Click that. While you are there in options, click "Under the hood" on the left-side menu, find the "Downloads" heading and put a check mark in the box for "Ask where to save each file before downloading". This will let you change the names or locations of files you download which will make using Habi Makeover much easier. Habi Makeover Current Version Make sure you have the latest version of the Habi Makeover program installed on your computer, currently version 1.05. If that's not what you have, get it from http://www.habimakeover.com/downloads Linkclump Installing the Linkclump extension for Chrome will make getting the files much easier, because it lets you download a whole page of files with one click. Get it here: https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/lfpjkncokllnfokkgpkobnkbkmelfefj To activate Linkclump: On a download page, Press and hold your Right Click, drag your mouse over the files that you would like to download. It will draw a box around the files. When you unclick it will start downloading. Downloading some files Go to the file list on HMO Community and click the first file while holding down the Ctrl key. You're going to get a file dialog asking where to save the file. If you see "Document" or "My Documents" along the left edge, click that. If you don't, click your user login name and you'll see "Documents" in the main part of the window which you can double-click. Inside Documents, you'll see a folder called "My Habitats". Double-click that and you'll see a folder called "Downloads" (soon to be renamed "Habi Downloads"). Double click the Downloads or Habi Downloads folder. Now click OK. You'll only have to do all this once, unless you save something somewhere else, because it remembers where you last downloaded to. Now that you've saved one file in the place where you want it, you can just select the rest of the files on the page by drawing a box around all the file names. They will all be downloaded to your Habitats Downloads folder. Extracting items from the files Once you have some downloaded, start the Habi Makeover program. Press Ctrl-F (press F while holding down the Ctrl key) and you'll see that it has selected the folder where you just saved the downloads. Click "OK" and all of the files will be scanned for items and the items will be added to your inventory. Using this method, you should get a lot of inventory items, very fast! This is just a very quick explanation, even though it sounds complicated. Once you get started, it will be a breeze. I left out a few details, so ask questions if you don't understand some things and I'll try to get back to you.